FrenchGirls
by DraumrKopa
Summary: A French girl moves in nextdoor to Alex Rider


disclaimer: i do not own alex rider (wish i did, he's hunky) or anything in the original books

this is my first AR fanfiction so dont be 2 harsh, but hey if u dont dont like it then i understand, just dont be 2 mean about it.

* * *

Alex peered out his window to just see a moving truck swing around the corner of his block and stop just in front of the next house down. A tall woman with bushy red hair stepped out of the van and surveyed the house, then lifted something to her mouth and started to talk in rapid French. She took one more look at the house, turned back to the truck and beckoned to someone in the cabin. A small boy, maybe around 6 or 7 rushed out and grabbed the hand of the lady; he had the same hair as the lady and looked almost exactly the same, so Alex took this little boy to be the lady's son. The red haired lady lowered her hand and crouched down in front of the boy, 

"So Charlie, what do you think of our new house?" the two spoke just loud enough so that the conversation carried all the way across the lawn and straight into Alex bedroom window, where he found himself listening. Both of them had very strong French accents.

"I don't like it, I want to go home mother" the little boy demanded

"It isn't safe to go home at the moment, you know that"

"I don't care! I want to go home! Now!"

"That's enough Charlie, come along and in to the house, it looks to be about your bedtime anyway" She said looking stressed

"Ok then, but when's Honey getting here, I want to see her before I go to bed!"

"Sorry darling, Honey's getting here in the morning, her flight was delayed, I'm going to go and pick her up in the morning at the airport, you can come with me if you want to"

"Ok" said the little boy, his face brightening. "Night mother"

"Goodnight, my sweet"  
The woman squeezed the boy's hand and let him go, he ran inside, a second later his head popped out of the door again

"Mother, can I pick my own room?"

The lady laughed

"Of course you can Charlie; we'll be up in a minute with your bed"

"Thank you mother" said the boy, practically beaming, and his head popped back into the house. The lady walked to the back of the truck and opened it.

Alex Rider closed his window and lent back in his chair, stretching his arms and placing them behind his head, he closed his eyes, trying not to think of the unreasonably large pile of homework that sat before him on his desk, thinking that he could do with a drink and a break.

Plodding down the stairs and into the kitchen he headed to the fridge yanked the door open and bent to rummage around, until a couple of seconds later he emerged with a Coke in hand.

"Hey Jacks" He said as a young red-headed woman entered the kitchen via the lounge room "How's the movie? Crap?"

"Oh not at all, one of the best chick flicks I've ever seen" She replied ruffling Alex's hair

"I didn't know that chick flicks could be good" grinning as he expertly dodged a playful swipe

"Oh hardy ha ha, you getting through that homework alright, I saw it on your desk earlier, you would think that MI6 might go a little easier on you, at least until you get closer to another mission" she said, looking a bit sorry for him ", hey, how about you come and watch a movie with me?"

"Well that depends on what you have to watch" Alex said following Jack into the lounge room, and stopping dead at the door ", is it chick flick city or do you have some decent films here?" he asked noticing the tissue box on the coffee table and the half eaten box of chocolates on the couch

"It's either that or homework…"

"Okay fine, I'll watch one of your movies"

"Right, well do you want me too get you another box of tissues? Or some food?"

"No, I'm fine with this" He said holding out the can of soft drink

"Ok, and Alex, can you turn off the lights, thanks"

Alex flicked the light switch, sat down on the couch next to Jack's and swung his legs over the side

"Hey Jacks, I saw a truck just a couple of minutes ago"

"Mhhhmmmm" pressing the fast forward button on the remote

"It was a moving truck; do you know anything about some people moving in?"

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it, we're going to have some new neighbors, I think their German or something"

"They're French, they said someth…………….."

"SHHHHH, the movies starting!"

Alex rolled his eyes and gave his attention to the big plasma screen that had the words 'LOVE ACTUALLY' written across it, almost half way through the movie (and after a particularly sad scene) Alex, to his surprise, found himself leaking out a few tears. Suddenly Jack yelled 'intermission" and paused the movie. Looking over at Jack, he saw that she had been crying too, although quite a bit more than he had been.

"Alex, have you been… CRYING???" she said in a hysterically ridiculous tone, with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Ummmmmmmmm, no-o" he said bolting into the kitchen

"Yes you have mister!" He could just hear her say as he dived into the fridge once again to get another Coke before Jack started the movie again; he was actually beginning to like it.

"You were crying, admit it" she grinned, winking at him "don't worry, most of the men I know have cried watching that scene"

"Ok I did, can we just get on with the movie?" he said he resumed his seating position.

"Mmmm, that was the best movie I have ever seen" yawned Jack

"Wasn't too bad" Alex agreed, stretching in his chair

"Gosh, is that the time, no wonder I'm so tired. Do you think that you could pack this up for me? I am really tired"

"Ok" Alex began to pack away the DVD's

"Thanks, you're an angel" Jack said kissing Alex on the forehead, and making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

After he was finished cleaning up the lounge room, Alex had a shower and went to bed, vaguely thinking of their new neighbors.

The rain drizzled down the window pane of Alex's room, he groaned as he looked at the grey sky outside and then at the precariously stacked tower of homework on his desk. He dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to get some breakfast '_mmmm bacon and eggs'_ he thought hopefully.

"Morning Alex" Jack said cheerily and turned back to the sizzling pan.

"Why are you so perky?" Alex mumbled grumpily, "It's miserable outside."

"I was supposed to work at the nursing home gardens today but look at the weather. They let me off! That means we can spend an enriching day working at your homework!"

"Er, maybe not"

"Well, you're going to have to do it sometime; it might as well be a day when you're stuck inside with me!"

"I think I might go for a run"

"What, in this weather?"

"Well it's not exactly pouring is it? And I could do with a bit of exercise."

A tall, slim, attractive girl with a head of wavy strawberry blonde hair sat impatiently on a seat in the arrivals lounge of Heathrow Airport. She looked much older than her 14 years and was well dressed in designer jeans that fit her perfectly. She was also wearing ballet flats, a white tank top and a dark purple cropped cardigan. She was sitting next to an enormous suit case which had her beige trench coat draped over it. As she tapped her feet to the appalling 'Elevator music' playing over the loudspeaker system she let her mind wander to the strange circumstances that had brought her here.

Her father had died mysteriously, that was all she knew and all her mother was willing to tell her.

………_Oh well I heard the bitch was married to tim and started fucking with trina_

_I heard the bitch got hit with three zebras and a monkey_

_I cant stand the bitch no way………_

Alex ran, as he did he thought about his new neighbors. They had been French, very French. The little rain droplets cut at his face as he turned the second corner of his set training run, MI6 had set this course when he had been giving his very first mission, his ipod was up full ball and was playing Gossip Folks from Missy Eliot, he liked to run to music, to get into the beat of it…

………_When I walk up in the piece_

_I aint gotta even speak_

_Im a bad mamajama goddammit motherfucker you aint gotta like me_

_How you studying these hoes_

_Need to talk what you know………_

Honey was listening to Gossip Folks from Missy Eliot on her ipod as she waited for her mother to turn up, she was bopping along to the music when a little boy came tearing around the corner and jumped into her lap

"Charlie! How's the new house? Is it big enough for us?"

"Yeah, it's great, when we get home I'm gunna show you my new room!"

"Cool" Honey said and gave her little brother one more hug before getting up and stretching

"Where's mother?"

The tall red haired lady appeared at the corner that her son had just torn around and was making her way through the crowd towards her daughter

"Hello darling!" she said, embracing Honey "Lets get you out of here" bustling her daughter away to the car, as soon as they were on their way, Honey had her music playing again…

………_And stop talking bout who Im sticking and licking jus mad it aint yours_

_I know yall poor yall broke_

_Yall job jus hanging up clothes_

_Step to me get burnt like toas………t_

Alex's feet pounded on the pavement, he wondered when the French neighbors would come back from the air port with the daughter, he wondered what she looked like, and why they moved, he had heard that business is Paris had been at high point right now. He scolded himself for letting his mind wander when he should be concentrating on his running; he turned up his ipod and listened to the music…

………_Muthafuckas adios amigos_

_Halves halves wholes wholes_

_I dont brag I mostly boast_

_From the va to the la coast_

_Iffy kiffy izzy oh………_

"Are we almost there yet?" Honey asked, it felt like they had been driving for ages

"Almost there, sweetpea, I think you're going to like our new house, it might be a little smaller than the old mansion back in France, but its very charming"

"Whatever you say, Mother" and Honey once again turned up the music on her ipod…

………_When I pull up in my whip_

_Bitches wanna talk shit_

_Im driving Im glad and Im styling_

_In these muthafuckas eyes did you see it? _

_Im gripping these curbs………_

Alex turned the last corner of his training run, he was wet and sweaty, but he felt better than he had earlier, a good run was usually all he needed for a pick-me-up, and it had worked today, but he was still very curious about the French Family, and as he looked up he saw a car turn the opposite corner and stop just before the house, he eagerly ran forward to close the gap between him and the car…

………_Skuur, did ya heard_

_I love em, my fellas, my furs_

_I fly like a bird_

_Chicken heads on the prowl_

_Who you trying fuck now………_

As they turned the corner, Honey caught the fist glimpse of her new house, it wasn't too bad as she compared it to the old mansion, but she instantly liked this house better, it was homier than the mansion could have ever been, and then she saw a tall, broad shouldered boy with fair hair and brown eyes, probably her age and about and a head taller than her, run around the corner down the street, he covered a lot of ground with just one stride and was soon at the house just beside theirs, she saw him look up and glance at her and smile…

………_Naw you aint getting loud_

_Better calm down for I smack your ass down_

_I need my drums bass high_

_Has to be my snare strings horns and_

_I need my tim sound_

_Right, left_

_Izzy kizzy looky here………_

Alex looked up and glanced inside the car, saw the new French girl and smiled and he was pretty sure she smiled back, then he climbed the steps of his veranda pulled off his running shoes and when inside, to the kitchen, looking for a Coke

………_I dont go out my house shorty_

_You just waiting to see_

_Who gon roll up in the club and then report that next week_

_Just wanna see who I am fucking boy………_

"Well, what do you think of it?" Said Honeys mother, twisting around in her seat to face her daughter

"Yeah, its great mother, can I go and pick a room?"

"Sure"

Honey got out of the car entered the house, running so as not to get wet. As she passed through the foyer, she noticed that her bed had been put half up the stairs, so she assumed that all the bedrooms were upstairs. Honey looked through all the rooms before she thought she found what would be the perfect room, just the right size, there were two windows one facing the street and one facing the house next to theirs, that window just happened to be placed just opposite the window of the blonde haired boys house, and by the looks of it seemed to be his room. Honey stood for a couple of seconds, examining his room. Most of the walls were covered in posters of, probably, his favorite bands. A big king-sized bed was pressed against the wall facing the street the opposite wall was occupied by a large plasma-screen TV, and big desk with a very new computer stood in its place next to the door on the far wall, near a set of weights. Honey plugged her ipod into its loud-speakers and turned it up…

………_Danm!..._

After Alex had got a drink and some bacon and eggs, he climbed the stairs and had a shower, dried off and got into some comfortable homework-doing cloths. He plugged in his ipod to its loud-speakers, pressed play and settled down in his chair to do some major cramming, the problem was that he couldn't concentrate, but it wasn't the music, it was what he saw outside his window that was snatching his attention. The new French girl must have moved in, the room wasn't exactly girly but it wasn't boring either, the room had been decked out in some of the latest technology. The girl had a plasma-screen to, but not quite as big as his, and she also had a computer, an upgrade from his. She had a queen-sized bed with purple and green covers, on it sat a small silver flip-phone, one of the newest versions. A large suit-case occupied the middle of the room, which had a beige trench coat draped over it. The walls were painted a rich maroon Baca-Berry colour. Alex tore his eyes away from the room and to prevent further wandering eyes he shut the blinds, the clock read eight o'clock, so he had at least four hours of homework time '_fantastic_' he thought, he lowered his eyes to the first sheet of homework, it was written it German, he considered the first question for a minute before answering it and moving onto the next question.

Yawning, and half way through the enormous pile of work, Alex rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms running his hands through his hair. He got up and opened the curtains. Stretching again, he jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where, to his surprise, he found Jack along with the red haired lady, the little boy, and the girl he saw in the car, sitting around the kitchen table, having lunch.

"Hello" he said, walking around to the fridge and pulling out some of the left over chicken from the night before. He then went to the bread box and pulled out four slices of white bread and began to make a sandwich.

"So, Your Alex, are you?" asked the red haired lady

"Erm, Yeah"

"Well, my names Clarisse"

"Oh, hi, so, you've just moved in, next door haven't you?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Honey," said pointing to Honey ", and my son, Charlie"

"Hi, well, Jacks, I better get back to my home-work, only half way through" Alex said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh, well since you're going upstairs then you might like to show Honey around, I'll come up with Charlie and Clarisse a bit later on"

"Alright"

Alex made his way up the stairs and paused about half way up when he noticed the Honey was not following him

"You coming or not?"

"Yeah I 'spose" she got up and crossed the hall to the stairs and began to climb them gracefully, Alex then continued up the stairs and into his room, putting the sandwich down next to his home-work.

"Well, I've got to get through all of this the sarfternoon" he said indicating the half done pile of papers ", but feel free to look around, if you need to ask about anything then just ask away, it will probably be more fun answering your questions than the ones on this" holding up a sheet of questions printed in Spanish.

"Fine" with that Honey got up and began to move around the room, studying everything closely, running her fingers over the weights set

"What do you need these for? You seem fit enough even without lifting weights"

"Oh, ummmm, there just for some extra exercise when I feel like it" he answered distractedly, muttering a few phrases of Spanish

"Anyway, I saw you running earlier, how long is your run?" asked Honey, sitting down on Alex's bed

"Um, usually about 5 miles" still distracted, Alex pointed vaguely to the ipod and said "You can turn that on if you want"

"Ok"

Honey pressed the play button, _Good to Be Here_ by 'Rooster' began to play and  
she bobbed along for a while before asking another question

"What happened to your parents, Jack told me that she was just your house keeper, but she didn't really need to tell me, I could tell, you don't look anything like her"

For the first time since she had come into his room, Alex looked up from his papers and faced her, looking directly into Honeys eyes, he said blankly

"There're dead"

He held her eyes in his for a little longer, she could see the pain in them, and then dropped his eyes back to the work sitting in-front of him, his shoulders much heavier than they had been before the awkward silence

"Well, if it's any help, I no what it feels like"

He looked up again, his eyes were softer

"You do"

"Yes, my father died, he was shot, we never found the guy who did it, after a while we just stopped looking, every thing was just too hard and hurtful. That's why we moved here in the first place, it was horrible" Honey started to shake a little ", it just like, I expected him to still be here, with me, even though I knew he was dead" she closed her eyes as if trying to block out as much of the pain as she could, Alex saw a tear slide down the side of her face. He reached over to the tissue box, plucked out a few tissues and held them out to Honey, she took them and sniffled.

"Sorry"

"No, its Fine" she looked at him doubtfully ", no, really, it's fine, listen, my homework is almost done, and I can finish it anytime, so do you want to go watch a movie, Jacks has got an amazing collection stashed away somewhere. We could ask her for them, and I'll even let you pick"

"Oh, I suppose so; do you think my mother would let me? It's already at least twenty passed eight"

"She'll be fine with it, and besides, you live next-door, remember"

"Ok" Honey instantly looked a bit brighter

"Cool, well you can go and ask your mum, and I'll just finish up here"

Giving Honey a slight grin as she left the room, he turned back to the pile on his desk and sorted through a few papers and laid one on top, it was a MI6 file which they had asked to study. Blunt had asked Alex to return it the next day, and Alex hadn't wanted to forget it, or they might just happen to find another mission for him to go on, a crappy one. And then he left the room not looking back, not noticing that he had left his ipod on, and still playing.

Honey watched as Alex flipped the cheese sandwich in the pan, like when your making pancakes, she giggle and applauded as he turned and bowed.

"So, you can cook? As well as lifting weights and running?"

"Well yes Jack taught me how to make them, there're actually a delicacy in South Africa in a place called Swaziland" Honey gave him a disbelieving look and he gave her back a smile that grew bigger as the two teenagers kept eye contact finally Alex snapped

"Ok, well there not actually a delicacy there, but the place is real, if you don't believe me, then look it up in an atlas"

"Fine, I will" She couldn't stand being wrong

Honey got up and entered the lounge-room skimming over the tiles of the books most of them were old Shakespearean works, and others like him, finally she found the atlas, she brought it into the kitchen and thumped it down on the table,

"Right, Mister Rider, be prepared to be proven wrong" giving him a mock fierce look, she riffled through the pages, looking for one titled; AFRICA.

As soon as Honey had asked her mother if she could stay to watch a movie with Alex, Clarisse had eagerly allowed her, she felt that Honey could use all the friends, or boyfriends she had considered thoughtfully, that she could get, mainly to keep her mine off Phillip's (Honey's father) death, also, Clarisse wanted her daughter to fit in, the more people that Honey had befriended the easier it would be for her to do so.

Clarisse had told her daughter to let herself in but not to stay up past one am.

"Aha, Found it... you little devil! There is actually a place called Swaziland! How did you know that?"

"Well, I 'spose that it's just common knowledge" He tried desperately. The truth was that MI6 had made him learn the name of practically every country in Africa and Asia

"No its not" Honey gave him a look and then pulled a face ", is that music?"

Alex listened… yes it was music… he cursed himself; he had just remembered that he had left his ipod on

"Yes, darn, do you think you could go and it off for me, please?"

"Oh alright, but when I come back you better have that food ready, ok"

"Yes mam" Alex said pulling a straight face and saluting her, she giggled

"Right then, carry on" still grinning, she climbed the stairs and climbed the stairs opened Alex's door crossed the room, and turned off the pulsing ipod, she was just about to leave the room when she noticed that she must have knocked some of Alex's home-work off his desk, she turned and bent to pick it up, but as soon as she had picked it up, Honey knew that it wasn't like any sort of home-work she had ever seen, it wasn't even work, it was a case-file of 'Anya Renaldi' one of the worlds most famous opera singers, _'why would Alex have something like this'_ she thought. Honey's question was answered when she opened the folder; a note with scrawly writing on it fell out…

_Alex,_

_We would like you to have a look at this file,_

_we know that you probably don't want to hear_

_this right now, but we may need you to investigate_

_further, this lady seems very nice, too nice, we think_

_that she may be up to something just read over_

_this profile and please could you return it by_

_the 15th of November, and make sure nobody_

_sees this note, we trust you enough so we didn't_

_write this on self-distrusting paper. Do no show_

_ANYONE this_

_Regards_

_Alan Blunt, MI6_

Honey was shocked, she pulled open one of his draws and rummaged around it until she found what she was looking for, back in France she had been talking to her father about the secret service and he had told her that every agent/spy had to have some sort of means of recognition, Honey had found Alex's id-card for MI6. This was why Alex had seemed special, this was why he **was** special, this was the reason he had those eyes. All the pain in his eyes, now she new the how it had got there. She got to her feat, she was dizzy. But he was only 15! How could someone have made his do this? And furthermore, how could he have agreed to it, unlike many people, she didn't think being a spy was cool; she had seen what it could do to people back home.

"Honey, you alright up there? you haven't locked your self in me room by any chance have you?" Alex shouted up the stairs, with a smile in his voice

"Um no… no I'll be down in a sec" Honey shouted back

She got to her feat unsteadily, and clambered down the stairs, almost tripping on the very last one, everything in the house had seemed to have change, and apparently Alex had heard her coming down the stairs

"Are you sure you're alright? You sounded a bit tired coming down the stairs, do you want to go home or something?" he asked from the dark lounge-room

"No I'm fine, Really, I am" She answered back firmly and sat down next to Alex, she was going to make this as normal as possible ", that reminds me"

"What?"

"Stop hogging the popcorn!" and Honey pulled the large wooden bowl out of Alex's hands ", by the way, what movie are we watching?"

"The Mummy"

"Brilliant"

"What, have you seen it before?"

"No, the title just sounds cool, let me guess what it's about" reaching for the DVD-case taking a quick look at the back of it she said

"Walking dead things, curses and people getting eaten by a mummy"

"Surprisingly, you're exactly right"

"New it, well what are you waiting, press play"

Honey wriggled into the chair, getting comfy. Alex obediently pushed the play button and wondered what Honey had been doing in his room while the movie started. He lent back into the couch forgetting everything but the movie. The intermission was short and consisted of Alex going to get some more Coke and toasted cheese sandwiches and Honey going to the toilet, very quietly seeing as Jack had gone to bed half and hour ago, and sneaking back into the lounge room and shutting all the doors, so they wouldn't wake Jack.

"Ready?" Alex asked when Honey returned from the loo a couple of minutes later.

"Yep" Honey, falling into her seat.

Pressing play once more, Alex relaxed, but couldn't stop thinking about the MI6 folder he had left on his desk, neither could Honey. Now, she wondered whether it was a good idea to have read that note, and she still couldn't believe that Alex was and MI6 agent, it just wasn't right to make somebody their age do that sort of thing.

Still not being able to settle himself, Alex got up and turned to go upstairs when he felt Honeys hand grab his gently, making him turn back around

"Alex, where are you going the movie isn't over yet" letting go of his hand she patted the spot on the couch next to her where Alex had just been sitting

"I just have to go check something, I'll be right back, just give me a sec"

"Mkay"

Alex leaped up the stairs, taking two at a time. Reaching his door, he pushed it open, and to his horror, he saw the opera singer's file open on the floor. Alex rushed towards the file and found the note from Alan Blunt on the floor next to it, he quickly packed all the sheets and reviews into the folder and placed it back onto his desk turned around sank into his bed lying down and closed his eyes. He wondered how much Honey had read, now he was sure that she would never be anything to him, not even a friend. Why did he have to leave it there, just lying on his desk, maybe she hadn't believed it, maybe she thought it was just some joke, he wondered, Alex opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could see his desk, the draw was half open, '_that's funny, i could of sworn i shut that last time i was in here'. _Alex got up and crossed the room towards his desk draw, pulled it open and looked in. His id card was lying on top if everything else, it dawned on him just how careless he had been with his private things, his MI6 things. _'SHIT'_ He let his head fall into his hands, so Honey knew Alex's secret.

"Alex, what's taking you so long?" while Alex had been looking in his draw Honey had come up the stairs and was now standing at Alex's door, when she saw what Alex was holding her mouth formed a small 'o'

"Were you going to tell me what you found in my room?"

"Were you going to tell me what you are?"

"That's different! I **can't **tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because of something called the Official Secrets Act, I had to sign it when I became an agent, and now you're going to have to sign it too"

"Why?"

"Because you know what I do"

"Oh"

Honey turned and went back into the lounge room

"Honey, come back" Alex jogged after her grabbing her arm "You can come to head quarters with me tomorrow and I'll sort things out, please, just tell me that after you sign it you wont pretend I don't exist, I need somebody to talk to about it, Tom knows about it, but he doesn't get it, please"

"Alright, I just don't get how you could agree to do that"

"I don't agree, Blunt makes me, you see, Jack's visa is expired and MI6 is the only reason that she's still here, they'll let her stay if I keep working for them"

"That's blackmail"

"Tell me about it, the worst part is that's I can't talk to anyone"

"That would suck"

"Uhu, it does"

"So tomorrow, I have to go sign the Official Secrets Act? Hmmm, catchy name"

Grinning, Alex replied

"Yes, tomorrow, and afterwards I can show you London if you want"

"Ok, coolie"

"Deal, now, shall we?" offering his arm in an old fashioned way shooting Honey a mock suggestive grin

"Oh, quite" giggled Honey, taking his arm as he led her back into the lounge room. The rest of the movie passed quickly and Honey was getting really tired. _'Jet-lag, damn'_, drooping a little on the couch Honey mumbled sleepily

"Mmmm, can I go to bed now?" flopping onto Alex

"Whoa, yeah let's get you to bed Oh, wow you look really tired"

"Mmmmmmm, let's go" Alex pulled Honey up, supporting her with his hands on her shoulders, the two managed to get to the front door without to many bumps along the way, but when they got outside it was quite a different matter.

"Wow, it's snowing!" said Honey dreamily, holding out her hand catching a snow flake, ", I love it when it snows!" giggling she slipped a little ", whoa, don't you let me fall Alex"

"Or what" he let her go for a second before catching her before she hit the ground

"Ahhh, don't you do that again, or you'll get it, for have you know, I have been doing Karate since I was 9, and I'll thump you a good one if you drop me"

"Steady on there, I would never think of dropping you"

"Oh yeah?"

"Well…"

Honey jumped out of Alex's reach and scooped up as much snow as she could from the ground throwing it at him without bothering to make a ball out if it, most of it missed him.

"Oi, I thought you were tired"

"I am, but… um yeah, couldn't resist" and Honey grabbed another handful of snow, this time she made it into a ball before she threw it and it pelted right into Alex's stomach, momentarily winding him, he bent over to lean on a chair on his porch to help him regain his breath.

"Awwww, ya wuss, are you going to let a girl beat you?"

Alex looked up and gave Honey a lopsided grin before he to grabbed some snow and chucked it at her

"No way, bring it" scooping up more snow.

The fight lasted about 20 minutes and afterwards both boy and girl were wet and cold

Honey then said goodnight to Alex and slipped into her house leaving Alex out side his own house thinking about the day he had. _So, now I have some one to talk to_ he thought as he trudged back up the stairs to the front door, pulling it open he climbed the stairs for the last time that day and went to bed.

* * *

watdya rekon??? plz review if u hav any ideas for the storline that is kinda nonexistant at the moment, or if ya just wanna critisize my writng 


End file.
